The Digi-Games
by Mo-Mantai
Summary: The Digidestined return to the Digiworld for some fun, but fun isn't what they find
1. The Unknown

THE UNKNOWN  
By: Mimi Palmon Fan  
  
  
"Hey Izzy, pass it over here!" Tai yelled across the field to where his teammate was being bombarded by Matt and the other members of the red team. "Not on your life Tai! That ball's mine" Sora flashed a sinister looking smile at her boyfriend as she stole the ball from Izzy and headed toward Mimi at the blue team's goal.   
  
"Oh no! Not again!" Mimi covered her eyes as the ball flew overhead and into the net for the sixth time in a row. "Goal!" Shouted Kari. She darted across the field to join her fellow teammates in their traditional "We won the game" victory dance. As Matt, Sora, Kari and Joe danced around centre field celebrating the other four Digidestined walked over to the bleachers to rest and wallow in their five game losing streak.   
  
"This is supposed to be a fun, friendly game of soccer between friends" Tai said whipping his sweat covered towel into his knapsack. "It's no fun when you lose all of the time" Tk pouted. "And it's definitely no fun when you're hair's a mess, you broke three nails, have grass stains on your new shorts, smell like dirty laundry, have pain in every inch of your body and..." "Ok Mimi, we get it" Tai interrupted for the sake of all of the ears of the world. "We're no good at soccer and have no fashion sense" he continued rolling his eyes. "Alright guys, let's not start this again. The eight of us were just playing a game. Who cares who comes out on top. Besides, my calculations tell me that the odds of their team winning every single game is about five thousand to one. So our possibilities of victory in the near future is more than likely" Izzy punched the keys on his laptop a few more times before shutting it off and laying it to rest beside him.  
  
Matt and the others ran towards the bleachers to join their friends. "Hey guys, good game!" Matt stuck out his hand for congratulations. Tai returned the gesture with a solid handshake. "You too Matt!" They unpacked a picnic which they had brought along with them to the park and started to eat when a familiar buzzing sound rumbled from the Digivices. "It sounds like we're needed back in the Digiworld." Joe looked worried. "I wonder what's in store for us this time?"  
  
The Digidestined held their Digivices out in front of them. The familiar rainbow light shone out of the clouds and lifted them into the sky. "It looks like we're going back" Tai smiled at the thought of reuniting with his old pal Agumon. A similar smile crossed the other Digidestined's faces as they to thought about their respected Digimon partner. They took one last glance at the world below before disappearing into the Heavens and landing in the Digital World.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Hey! What's up guys?" Tai ran towards Agumon and the others eager to start his newest adventure. Each of them met up with their Digimon companions and the Digidestined were whole once again. "Who is it this time?" asked Joe. "Myotismon, Etetmon, The Dark Masters?" Joe became more and more nervous as his list of evil Digimon continued. He didn't even want to remember these names much less meet them face to face all over again. "Relax Joe." Gomamon laughed. "You guys are here strictly on a friendly basis" Biyomon added. "What?" Matt asked still unsure of why they were back in the Digiworld. "They'll be plenty of time to explain. We have a ways to go before we get to our final destination" Gabumon said reassuringly.  
  
The group had been walking for what seemed like hours. Everyone wanted to know where they were headed but know one wanted to sound as if they had no trust in their Digimon and they heaved a sigh of relief when Izzy was the one who finally spoke up. "Why exactly are we here Tentomon?" asked Izzy who was tired of all of the suspense. "You'll find out soon enough" Tentomon replied. "C'mon Izzy, live dangerously" Tai patted Izzy on the back then ran to catch up with Agumon at the front of the pack. "He'll walk blindly into anything" Matt commented to Mimi who was becoming weary of the whole suprise thing herself. "The way he looks today I wouldn't be surprised if he got dressed in the dark. It's all wrong" Mimi retorted. Kari laughed when she heard Mimi's comment and nodded happily as they continued along.   
  
"It seems like we've been walking forever" Sora said as she plopped herself down on the ground to rest. "I know what you mean" said Tk sitting down beside her. "Don't stop now you two we're almost there" Patamon said motioning for the kids to stand. "Patamon's right guys. Look up ahead!" said Agumon who was getting extremely excited. All of the other Digimon looked just as eager to make it over the hill just ahead. Meanwhile, the Digidestined were still totally clueless. They had no idea where they were headed.  
  
"Whoa! Kari said as she reached the top of the hill and joined the rest of her friends who were just as stunned. "Must be some attraction if the line is this long" Matt stared in amazement. "Just how long is the line anyway? asked Joe who was already getting impatient. "I don't know. Let me take a look" Tai pulled out his telescope and surveyed the landscape. "It looks like we're getting no where fast" he said still staring up ahead.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Go on get moving!" shouted two Warumonzimon at the head of the line. They were splitting the Digimon into two groups, one on the left and one on the right. As the Digidestined neared the front they began to worry. "What are they doing up there?" asked Kari trying to see through the crowd. "I don't know but stay close" said Tai who was beginning to fear the next few minutes. "Hold on guys it looks like we're next" said Matt watching as the two Digimon in front of them were separated. "Mimi, Tk hold my hand and don't let go."  
  
"Hey what are you doing" Tai yelled at the beat up bears who had just shoved him and Agumon to the left and Sora to the right. "Tai!" Sora yelled to her boyfriend in distress. "Sora!" Tai yelled back helplessly. "Tk, Mimi!" Matt yelled as he was ripped away from the ones he loved and was thrown to the right along with Sora and now Joe and Kari too. "Matt don't leave me" shouted Mimi as she and Tk joined Tai and Izzy on the left side.  
  
Demidevimon flew over head of the two groups and blasted his hypnotic waves. "Matt! No!" Mimi mumbled before giving in to Demidevimon's powers and falling into a deep sleep. The Warumonzimon carted the two sides away through a mysterious black hole on either side and disappeared into the unknown.  



	2. Spirit of Competition

THE SPIRIT OF COMPETITION  
BY: MIMI PALMON FAN  
  
  
Matt awoke to the sounds of several Warumonzimon shouting directions to other Digimon. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying because it all sounded mumbled all together. He sat up and looked around. "Oh no! Mimi, Tk!" he shouted frantically. "Shhhh! Do you want them to find us!" Matt whirled around to see Kari and Gatomon huddled together in a dark corner. Sora, Biyomon, Joe and Gomamon were beside her but still had no awaken.  
  
"Gatomon has been talking to other Digimon who have been captured like us" said Kari still in a whisper. "Apparently we're going to participate in the Digi-Games." There came a noise from the corner as Joe and Sora rose to their feet with their Digimon close behind. "What are the Digi-Games?" asked Sora who had been awake long enough to hear that part of Kari's explanation. "The Digi-Games are a series of friendly competitions for Digimon. It's held every few years and we compete for various medallions" explained Gomamon. "Yes, but the organizers of the games, Olympiomon and Olympiamon have had a terrible fight and have ordered that the Digimon be split into two different teams. The losing team and their ruler will be deleted living Game Island to be ruled by the winner." Gatomon added. "Olympio and Olympiamon are usually very close but this year's games could mean the end of Game Island and maybe even the rest of the Digiworld!" she added.  
  
"So who's team are we on Gatomon" asked Joe curiously. "Our team is being commanded by Olympiamon" replied Gatomon. "That means that Tai and the others are competing against us on Olympiomon's side" Kari concluded. "What makes you think that we have to compete al all?" asked Matt. "We're not Digimon and I certainly don't want to win if that means that our friends will lose their lives."  
  
"You have no choice" a strange looking Digimon stepped out from beyond the shadows. "It's Olympiamon!" Biyomon shouted. "Spirit of Competition" Olympiamon shouted. "Look out!" shouted Joe before being tangled in a mess of vines. "Oh no!" Kari gasped for air as the vines continued to squeeze the life out of her. "Not again" Matt struggled to free himself. He took one last breath before falling to the ground unconscientious. Soon after the other kids did the same. Olympiamon looked down at the sleeping children and Digimon. "When you awaken my friends you will thrive on competition and stomp on all those who are in your way. My Spirit of Competition attack will make it so."  
  
********************************************************************************   
"What a terrible dream" Mimi let out a giant yawn and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. "Maybe it wasn't a dream after all" she said worriedly. "If it is a dream then somebody please wake me up. You should see what's going on out there" exclaimed Tai running towards Mimi. "All of the Digimon are running amuck! I wonder what the problem is?" asked Izzy. "I know one problem" Tk offered. "Matt and the others are no where in sight. "Well I suggest trying to solve that problem by going to look for them" said Tai. "Well, as much as I want to find everyone else we should find out where we are first." Everyone agreed that finding where they were was a very good idea and they set out to find some answers.  
  
  
"Maybe I can be of some assistance" said a strange looking Digimon coming up from behind the group. "It's Olympiomon!" exclaimed Tentomon as they whirled around to meet him. "Who?" asked Tk just to be sure he had heard right. "Olympiomon" Patamon replied. "He and his partner Olympiamon are the organizers of the Digi-Games, a competition where Digimon compete for special medallions about every four years or so" "You've just about got it right little Patamon" said Olympiomon. "Olympiamon is no longer a partner nor a friend and this year's competition is worth far more then any medallion" he explained. "So what's the prize this time" Palmon asked with a confused look. "Life!" Olympiomon yelled it as loud as he could. It sounded like thunder as it echoed throughout the village.  
  
"Okay, we get the point" said Tai. "But what do you exactly do you mean?" Anger flooded his body as Olympiomon recalled the earlier events that lead up to his current position. "The Digimon have been divided into two separate teams. One team is controlled by that double-crossing Digimon, Olympiamon and one team is under my command" Olympiomon explained getting angrier by the minute. "Which ever loses the Digi-Games will be deleted and the victor will gain control of Game-Island" he continued. "The group of you are on my team and if you want to stay alive then you must fight for your existence."  
  
The Digidestined looked stunned. "This is ridiculous!" shouted Mimi. "Our friends were forced onto the other side and I for one refuse to fight them." They all nodded in agreement. "With all due respect Olympiomon, a little friendly competition is fine but when it comes down to a person's existence.....That's preposterous!" Izzy exclaimed. "I won't do it! I love my brother and all of my friends and I will not fight against them!" Tk said determinedly. "Our friends won't fight us either so you're both at a loss. The Digidestined won't fight! Tai summed up the argument. "Way to go!" said Patamon "You go girl!" shouted Palmon. "You're the men" Agumon and Tentomon encouraged their partners.  
  
"You don't seem to understand" snarled Olympiomon. "You have no choice. I command it!" Tai stepped forward to face his "leader." "No, you don't understand! The Digidestined refuse to be a part of your stupid Digimon quarrel! We won't fight!" Olympiomon pulled out a device that closely resembled a slingshot. "Grovel Sling" he shouted. Several blue bubbles were released and floated though the air.   
  
"Ha!" Tk laughed "What are those puny bubbles going to do?" He and the other Digidestined continued to laugh as one by one they were swallowed up by the bubbles and sent into a hypnotic trance. "We will do what ever you command" Tai said in a monotone voice as he knelt down to Olypiomon. The others followed suit as they too fell to their knees. Olympiomon let out an evil laughter as he watched them cower before him.  
  
"Oh no Palmon! What do we do?" Mimi whispered to her plant type Digimon who was busy worshipping her leader. "Shhhh! We'll have to wait until the time is right and then we'll sneak away to find Matt and the others." Mimi nodded then continued to grovel at the feet of the evil Digimon. When the moment was right she and Palmon would escape and put an end to the crazy competition. "We'll find you Sora, Matt, Joe, Kari. Don't worry, the spirit of competition will never take over the hearts of the Digidestined. Little did she know that it already had. 


	3. A Love Like Romeo and Julliet

A Love Like Romeo & Juliet  
  
Matt climbed to his feet holding his aching head. The past events were a blur to him and he wasn't sure where he was. Looking behind him he saw his three friends lying on the ground unconscientious. He rushed over to shake the life back into them still unsure of exactly why they were on the ground to begin with. "Sora, wake up" he shook her gently not wanting to make any possible injuries any worse. Sora sat up slowly looking very confused. "Matt? Where are we" she asked her friend who had now moved over to wake Joe. "I'm not exactly sure Sora." he replied. "But I do know that we'd best be ready for a lot more surprises." He motioned over to the youngest girl who was still laying in the sand. "Sora, go wake Kari up. I don't think that we want to be here when who ever brought us here to comes back. " Sora nodded then went to wake the sleeping girl.  
  
They walked down the deserted streets and looking carefully before turning the next corner. As they rounded the bend they noticed a barbed wire gate blocking any form of escape. "Well, we know one thing for sure" said Joe. "Who ever brought us here sure doesn't want us to leave." Joe slumped to the ground discouraged. "You sure got that right!" said Kari who sat down beside him. "By the way, what are these ribbons that we have around our necks? She asked staring at the red strand of material . "I don't know Kari but they may be a clue to what we're doing here" Sora said. "Well, I know one thing for sure. Red is definitely not my colour. Matt said trying to yank the ribbon off. "Wow!" Sora laughed. "Thanks to Mimi you're even colour coordinated." The others joined in the laughing. Even Matt couldn't keep himself from cracking a smile. They laughed until a strange voice echoed through a nearby speaker. "All competitors meet in the training area. I, Olympiamon command it! Upon hearing her voice Sora and the others quickly rose to their feet. Their eyes glazed over in a hypnotic trance as they proceeded towards the field to meet their leader.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"We've got to get out of here soon Palmon. I don't know how much more of these I can take" Mimi whispered to her friend between pushups. The other Digidestined were still under Olympiomon's spell and seemed quite content doing hard labour for the evil Digimon. "We'll sneak out after dark Mimi. Just hang in there girl! You can make it!" Palmon encouraged her human friend as she continued her workout. "But what about the others?" Mimi asked looking around at her completely dazed friends. "We have no choice but to leave them here. They're no help to us as zombies" Palmon replied. Mimi nodded in agreement and continued with her pushups until a Warumonzimon interrupted over a megaphone.  
  
"Proceed to the next station!" The voice rang loud and clear through the stadium and hundreds of Digimon, including the Digidestined, stopped what they were doing and rotated to the next training obstacle. "One thing's for sure. That Olympiomon is pretty powerful. He's got everyone doing these bogus chores" Mimi turned around to find that Palmon was no where in sight. "Palmon! Palmon where are you?" she shouted through the crowd. "Mimi? Mimi?" Palmon shouted at the other end of the mob. "Oh no! I've got to find her!"   
  
  
  
Palmon looked around for anything that she could possibly use to escape from the middle of the crowd. "Hmm, that looks like it might just work' she said staring at the metal chin-up bar. "Poison Ivy!" she shouted as the vines shot from her hands and latched on to the metal bar. Palmon was lifted off the ground then swung to the other end of the group and right into Mimi's arms. "Palmon! I thought I'd lost you" Mimi hugged her Digimon and heaved a sigh of relief. "Lets stick together from now on ok?" she said with a smile. "You bet! Whatever happens we'll get through it together" Palmon agreed. They slapped each other high fives then turned to see what their new challenge would be. "Oh yuck!" Mimi was disgusted at the sight. "As if pushups weren't bad enough. Now they want me to crawl through the mud and get my dress dirty?" "Oh Mimi. Think of it this way. A mud mask is great for the complexion." A smile crossed the girl's face as she dove into the dirt. "It's only a few more hours" she sighed.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"One, two, three four...One, two, three, four...One, two, three..." Olympiamon's team marched around the field, counting in unison. "A team must look professional" Olympiamon shouted. "How do you expect to win if you're not perfectly uniformed?" she yelled looking around at her troops. "One, two, three four...One, two, three, four" Joe moaned in a zombie like voice. His arms were swinging on his side and he marched perfectly to the beat just like everyone else. In front of him, Matt an Gabumon were doing the same. Sora and Kari were in front of him along with Biyomon and Gatomon.  
  
"Pick up the pace you lazy goons" Olympiamon shouted. Almost at an instant the troops did what they were told and the steady beat of four turned to a quicker count of eight. As Joe walked faster his arms swung farther and farther out in front of him and he accidentally caught the back of Matt's ribbon and ripped it off. "Ow!" Matt cried out in pain but the choking feeling that he had just felt had quickly faded away.  
  
"Where are we?" Matt asked himself as he looked around the crowded field. "The last thing I remember is laughing about my colour coordination and trying to rip that ribbon off my neck." He watched his friends still moving like robots to the same beat. "Whoa! Talk about weird. These Digimon have all gone nuts. Even my friends are acting crazy." He watched as Gabumon wandered past him then ran to catch up with him. "Gabumon, snap out of it buddy!" Matt grabbed his Digimon by the string of material hanging from its neck. The ribbon snapped in his hands and Gabumon was forced back into reality.  
  
"Seems to me like those ribbons that everyone is wearing is causing them to drift into a trance of some sort" Matt commented to his Digimon. "I see what you mean. It's definitely a plot to have us compete in those silly games of theirs" Gabumon deducted. "That's right, but there's one thing bothering me" Matt said worriedly. "What's that?" asked Gabumon. Matt looked around at his friends all wearing the red ribbons. "How did my ribbon come off of my neck?" Gabumon looked just as clueless as his friend. "I don't know Matt, but I do know that we should try to get out of here and find Tai and the others" Matt nodded in agreement. "You're right about that Gabumon. We'll leave at nightfall, but for now let's keep marching to keep up appearances.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Palmon wake up. It's time to go." Mimi shook her friend gently then helped her to her feet. They climbed over the thousands of sleeping Digimon who were scattered across the stadium floor and made it to the exit. "Well, we got this far. Now what?" Palmon asked considering their possible plan of action. "Now we say goodbye to this icky stadium and training course and go find Matt and the others" Mimi said grabbing Palmon by the hand and rushing out the stadium door.  
  
"That was way to easy" Palmon said looking back at the building from which they had just left. "Shhh! Palmon! Don't jinx us! Besides, even evil Digimon have to sleep" said Mimi who refused to look back. "I don't mean to put a damper on things Mimi but Demidevimon put us all to sleep before we were separated. How do we know which way to go?" asked Palmon. "Don't worry! When your in a relationship that's as solid and loving as Matt and mine's is, your heart knows exactly where to find the one you love" said Mimi who wasn't slowing her pace for anything in the world.  
  
"Hey, look over there" Palmon said pointing towards to figures who were shrouded in the darkness of the night. "We'd better hide. It could be trouble" said Mimi who ducked behind a nearby bush. "Good idea" said Palmon who then followed Mimi to the hiding place. "But don't forget if worse comes to worse you still have your Digivice and crest." Mimi nodded reassuringly but desperately hoped that she wouldn't have to use them.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Did you see that Gabumon? It looked like someone was coming towards us but they just disappeared." Matt looked again to see if he could spot the shadows that he had seen just a second ago. "I didn't see anything Matt, but do you want to check it out?" Gabumon asked ready for anything that he might be faced with. "Yeah, just to be on the safe side. I think we should." Gabumon nodded and then they proceeded onward.  
  
"Are you sure it was here that you saw them?" Gabumon asked again. "I know so, but be quiet. If they here us they might try to run." "They're coming closer Palmon be ready" Mimi whispered as she grabbed her Digivice from off of her bag. "Did you here that? I think they're behind this bush. Get ready" said Matt as he too grabbed his Digivice. "Ready" whispered Mimi. "Set" said Matt. "Go!" the two Digidestined yelled as their Digimon sprung into action.  
  
"Palmon digivolve to...Togemon!" "Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon!" Togemon and Garurumon lunged towards each other until a cry from Mimi brought their attack to a halt. "Matt! You're okay!" she rushed towards her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him tight. "Oh Mimi! I thought I'd lost you forever" Matt said holding his girlfriend close. Both champion Digimon returned to their rookie form and were relieved that no one had been hurt in the battle attempt.  
  
  
"So, if I'm understanding this right, all of our other friends have been turned to mindless dummies and are being forced to compete against each other for the fate of Game Island and their lives?" Mimi summed it all up in a nutshell. The couple had found a place to hide from passing Digimon so that they could discuss the days past events and experiences. "Right, and somehow we were lucky enough to have escaped the clutches of those power hungry Digimon and now it's up to us to rescue our friends and stop Olympia and Olympiomon" Matt added. "So how exactly do we do this?" Palmon asked making the others realize just how difficult this rescue mission really was. "Well, I have a plan but it involves some sacrifices on our part" Matt said grasping Mimi's hand. "Oh, I hate personal sacrifices" Mimi whined.  
  
"What is this brilliant plan of yours Matt?" asked Gabumon who was unwilling to wait any longer. "We have to compete in the Digi-Games" Matt said simply. "What?" Mimi asked extremely confused. "The only way that this is going to work is if we both return to our teams" Matt explained. "We'll have to get the eight of us all together and try to remove the ribbons from their necks without being noticed. The more ribbons we get rid of the more help we'll have." "There's just one problem Matt. My team was engulfed by giant bubbles. I haven't seen any ribbons or anything noticeably different about them besides the fact that their zombies I mean." Matt thought about it for a minute. "There has to be something keeping them under Olympiomon's control. You're just going to have to go back there and find a way to burst his bubble."  
  
"So that's it then. We have to separate again" Mimi said holding Matt's hands. "It's only for a little while" Matt said pulling her closer. "I feel like Romeo and Juliet" Mimi commented. "We're on two separate teams and we can't see each other yet our love keeps us together" she smiled. Matt leaned in close and kissed his girlfriend passionately. "Shakespeare eat your heart out!" Mimi said as Matt slowly released his grip. "Parting is such sweet sorrow" Matt said continuing with the Shakespearian theme. The Digimon looked on and were very amused. "I've never seen this play before" laughed Palmon. "They deserve an Oscar" Gabumon added before joining Matt and heading back to Olympiamon's field. "Take care Yamato. I love you" Mimi shouted to her boyfriend before turning towards the stadium. "I hope this works" she sighed. 


	4. On Your Mark

On Your Mark  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Olympiomon as Mimi and Palmon crept back inside the stadium. "So much for sneaking in unnoticed" Mimi mumbled under her breath. "Um . . . Just getting an early start Lord Olympiomon" she replied nervously. "Very good." Olympiomon seemed very impressed by the young girl's initiative. "We need more participants like you. It's Digimon like you who win competitions." "Thank you very much Lord Olympiomon. We live to serve you" Palmon said very convincingly. Olympiomon nodded with satisfaction. "Well then, off you go to work." "Yes sir. Right away" Mimi and Palmon replied in unison.  
  
Olympiomon turned to leave and Mimi and Palmon got prepared for the task at hand. "We have to find the others and try to snap them out their trance" Mimi said scoping out the stadium floor. "Well, let's get started then" Palmon suggested as she and Mimi headed toward a sleeping Tai and Tk. "We'll start with these two and then go over there to Izzy" Mimi said pointing across the dome to the sleeping computer whiz. "I've got a better idea" Palmon smiled at the thought of her ingenious plan. "Why don't we bring Izzy to us? It'll save some time." Palmon unleashed her Poison Ivy attack which wrapped around Izzy's torso and carried him over to where the two girls were standing.  
  
"Way to go Palmon! Good thinking!" Mimi said giving her Digimon the thumbs up. "Now all we have to do is figure out how to fix this mess with our friends. Do you see something different about them Palmon?" Palmon circled the sleeping children trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. "Matt said that his group was wearing red ribbons that kept them under Olympiamon's power, so maybe there is something like that doing the same to these guys" Palmon deducted. "Well, it must be hidden somewhere than because I don't see a thing" Mimi said while double checking. "Wait a sec! Look here!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Good job Gabumon! We're back in unnoticed" Matt turned to help his Digimon over the last few inches of wall then headed toward his sleeping friends. "What now Matt?" Gabumon asked uncertainly. "Now all we can do is wait until the start of the Digi-Games and hope that Mimi and Palmon come through for us" Matt replied uneasily. "Why don't we just free our friends now?" Gabumon suggested. "Having eight people without red ribbons on is way too easy to spot. We have to lay low and wait for the perfect time to strike" Matt explained.  
  
"Everybody up!" Olympiamon shouted through her megaphone from the far end of the field. "The games will begin in just a few short hours so you have some last minute training to do." Sora and the others sprang to their feet and hurried to get started with their exercises. "Well, Gabumon, it looks like we have some more drills to go through." Gabumon cringed at the thought of more suicide sprints but followed closely behind Matt regardless. "Don't worry Gabumon. It'll all be over soon" Matt said trying to comfort his Digimon. "I hope so Matt because I can't take much more of this."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The time had come for the Digi-Games and both teams stood idle to watch the opening ceremonies. "Usually the ceremonies are full of music, dancing and wonderful colours. Palmon explained to Mimi. "You could have fooled me" Mimi said sarcastically. "Olympiomon and Olympiamon have turned it into a death march" she said watching as a pack of Warumonzimon carried worn and tattered red and black flags to the centre platform.  
  
"So did you find what was causing the trance on your side?" Matt asked sneaking up behind his girlfriend. Mimi smiled at the sound of Yamato's voice and she whirled around to greet him. "Matt! What are you doing over here? If you get caught, you'll be . . . " "I know Mimi. It's okay. But did you?" he asked again. "Yeah, but barely" she told him in a faint whisper. "They're really tiny pendants with Olympiomon's insignia on them." She grabbed the one that was stuck to her hat. "See?" "It didn't affect me because I wasn't hit with the hypnotic bubble thingys" she explained. "So, what's the rest of the plan Matt?" Palmon asked anxiously. "Let's go somewhere quieter. We won't be missed in this huge crowd" Matt suggested.  
  
The group wandered off a few meters away from all of the festivities where they could be alone do discuss their plot. "Okay, guys here's how I see it" Matt began. "Since the four of us are split onto two opposite teams, we'll obviously end up facing the other side. That means that getting those ribbons off of Sora, Joe and Kari will be your job" he said looking at Mimi and Palmon. "That's right" Mimi said just to show that she understood " . . . and getting the pendants off of Tk, Tai and Izzy is up to the two you" she continued motioning to Matt and Gabumon. "When you're up against them, choose your time wisely. You may only get one chance to free them" Matt added. "Now all that's left is for you to tell us where each pendant is located Mimi." Gabumon reminded her. "That's right" Matt agreed.  
  
"Tai's pendant is right in the middle of the strap on his goggles. "Tk's is on the broach on his hat." Mimi hesitated for a while with an upsetting look on her face. "And what about Izzy's?" Matt asked looking very concerned. "I couldn't find it! Olympiomon forced us to march here before I could see where it was." Mimi hung her head in shame. She hated to disappoint her boyfriend but there just wasn't enough time. Matt put his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "Don't worry Meems. We'll take care of Izzy last. That way all fourteen of us can look for it together." A whistle sounded to notify competitors of the beginning of the first round. Before rushing off Matt wished his friends luck and planted a kiss on the tip of Mimi's nose and then he was of to the Digi-Dash.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"I guess our first event is the . . . Pole Vault! In a dress? No way!" Mimi shrieked. "Don't worry Mimi. I'll help you" Palmon offered. "Hey, it looks like we're up against Kari first. Mimi pointed to the young girl who was waiting in line to take her turn. "Gatomon is a really great jumper. We're going to have to think really fast if we're going to get their ribbons off" Palmon noted. "Couldn't we use the pole as an aid?" Mimi asked. "If we accidentally drop it then have Kari pick it up or something?" "Wait a sec Mimi. I've got an idea. Let's get in line. We have to hurry." Palmon and Mimi took their place right behind Kari at the end of the line and waited for their turn.  
"So what do you have planned Palmon? It's almost our turn and you still haven't said anything" Mimi asked filled with anxiety. "I want to test her character first" Palmon answered. "What?" Mimi asked unsure what her Digimon had in store. "Instead of using force to get the ribbon off of Kari, I'm going to try to use her own nature against her" Palmon explained. "Sorry, but run that by me one more time" Mimi asked still uncertain of what the plan entailed. "Kari is good natured and kind" Palmon explained in simpler terms. "She is always thinking of everyone else and if her personality wasn't entirely affected then we can use that to our advantage." "Oh" Mimi nodded pretending to understand. "Oh, well. I guess I can trust her" Mimi said under her breath. "Just follow my lead girl." Palmon walked toward Kari, cool, calm and collected.   
  
"Hi, how are you guys doing?" the Digimon asked in a convincingly sincere tone of voice. "Just waiting for our turn" Kari smiled. "Wow! What cool ribbons! Mind if we try them on?" Mimi asked finally cluing in to the plot. "Sure!" Kari lowered her head and Mimi untied the ribbon from around her friend's neck. Then, Gatomon did the same and Palmon unfastened the red strand. "What's going on? Where are we?" Kari seemed as if she had just woken up from a dream. Mimi and Palmon were ecstatic. They slapped each other a high five then turned back to their friends. "We'll explain it to you later. Right now we have to get out of here." Mimi spotted Joe at an event that looked similar to the discus then motioned to her friends to head across the field. "Hey!" shouted an Elecmon. "You're not finished here!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Look Gabumon. Tai and Agumon are competing in the dash too!" Matt picked up his pace. "We should try to get that pendant off of him before the race even starts. C'mon Gabumon. I'll race you to the track." Matt sped toward the other end of the field wanting desperately to free Tai from Olympiomon's spell. "Hey, No fair Matt! You have longer legs!" Gabumon shouted after his friend and then took off behind him.  
  
"I didn't think that you were going to show Matt" Tai snarled at the sight of his friend. "What do you mean Tai?" Matt asked unsure what the boy was implying. "They drew names before the race and it looks like we're up against one another. Good luck. You'll need it" Tai laughed then took off toward the starting blocks. Matt had a look of pure vengeance in his eyes as he turned to his Digimon. "If Tai wants a race then he's going to get the biggest race of his life!" he promised angrily. "Matt! Remember why we're here. Tai doesn't know what he's saying. He's under Olympiomon's spell" Gabumon tried to reason with him. "No, it's not the spell talking. Tai is naturally competitive" Matt said thinking about the previous day's soccer game. "Tai lost a soccer game before we came here and now he's trying to beat me to make up for it! Well, that's not going to happen!" He vowed before taking his place at the starting block next to his rival team member.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are we going to do about the pendant?" Gabumon asked while preparing himself for the running challenge against Agumon. "Just leave it to me" Matt said determinedly. "On your mark," The boys placed their feet in the blocks. "Get set," They readied themselves for a quick take off. "Go!" Matt and Tai bolted out of the blocks and started down the track followed close behind by Agumon and Gabumon. Tai was in the lead but Matt kept up the pace. "If I could just get close enough." Matt struggled to catch up to his friend. The sweat was pouring down his face. "Too fast for ya Matt?" Tai yelled back with a huge grin on his face. With that Matt felt a sudden burst of energy and ran up past Tai as he grabbed the goggles off of his head. At the same time Gabumon jumped Agumon from behind and sent him to the ground like a rock.  
  
Matt slowed down and ripped the pendant from the goggles knowing that the race would no longer continue now that Tai was saved. Tai slowed his pace as well as he caught up to Matt. "Hey, why do you have my lucky goggles?" Tai asked totally unaware of what had just happened. The Digimon joined them in the middle of the track. Agumon had the same expression on his face. "What are we doing out here?" he asked staring blankly at the open field. "It's a long story. For now let's go catch up with Mimi." Matt said. The others agreed then walked off the track just before crossing the finish line. "Hey, you can't do that!" cried a Kiwimon all the way from the starting blocks. "You have to finish the race!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Mimi! Kari!" Tai yelled to the girls who were standing in the middle of the field. "Tai! You're alright!"Kari laughed as she ran to her brother with open arms. "Matt! Gabumon! You did it!" Mimi ran to kiss her knight in blue jeans. "It looks like you two had some success as well" he said pointing to an extremely happy Kari. "Uh huh! It was a piece of cake!" Mimi winked at Palmon who was busy reuniting with Gatomon, Agumon and Gabumon. "So, What happened exactly?" Tai asked when he and Kari rejoined the group. Matt smiled at Mimi and then rolled his eyes. "Okay, here it goes."  
  
"So we have to free the others from their trance?" Tai asked making sure he understood the whole story. "Exactly" Mimi nodded in reply. "I think that Tai should go with Mimi and Kari can stick with Gabumon and me" Matt suggested. "That way we can keep our plot secret and no one should be suspicious of why we're hanging around members of the opposite team. "You're probably right" Kari agreed. "You and I have to find Tk and Izzy. Right Matt?" "That's right Kari and the others will have to search for Joe and Sora" Matt continued. "We already found Joe" Mimi pointed over to the discus. "But remember that we didn't find Izzy's pendant" Palmon reminded everyone. "Yeah, that's going to be a tough one but, we'll manage" Matt said optimistically. "How about everyone meets back here after the next events?" Tai suggested. "Good idea Tai. Good luck guys and be careful!" Matt yelled back as he and Kari went in search of Tk. "We'll need it" Mimi sighed before heading toward Joe and the discus.  



	5. Go For The Gold

Go For The Gold  
  
  
"What event would Olympiomon stick Tk and Patamon into?" Matt tried to decide where to look first. "Well, what kind of sports is Tk good at?" Kari tried to help. "Gatomon and I were at the pole vault because of Gatomon's strength in jumping and my brother was racing because he's pretty fast." "You're right Kari! I think I have a pretty good idea at where he would be. C'mon!" "Whoa! Slow down Matt! Tk will be fine for at least ten minutes! Hey, Matt! I can't run as fast as you!" The small girl called after her rebellious friend, but he was just too anxious to find his brother. He ran toward the sand pit without even bothering to look back. "Don't take it personally Kari" Gabumon apologized for Matt's actions. "You know how much he cares for Tk and . . . " There was no need for Gabumon to finish. Kari understood the enormous amounts of love that Matt stored for Tk inside of his heart. For she too felt that same love for her older brother and knew that she would have reacted in the same way if it was Tai who was in trouble rather then Tk. Although, there were some new emotions surfacing inside of her for the young boy.   
  
After what seemed like hours of searching there was still no sign of Tk or Patamon. Matt had rejoined Kari and the Digimon with a grim look on his face. "He isn't anywhere. It's like he just disappeared" Matt said, all of a sudden. "Are you sure you've checked everywhere?" Gatomon asked, trying to be of some form of assistance. "Yeah, I searched every inch of this place. Except for . . . " Matt's eyes widened in horror as he considered the possibilities. "There's no way that they would stick him . . . In the pool?" Kari watched the boy as his worried expression turned to pure and immense fear. "But I thought that Tk couldn't swim" Kari said, tugging on Matt's shirt sleeve in attempts to snap him out of his fear induced paralysis. "He . . . he can't!" Matt managed to stutter. His whole body began shaking. "Matt! Snap out of it!" Gabumon jabbed a quick elbow into his human partner's ribs. In an instant Matt's previously clouded mind became crystal clear and he knew exactly what he had to do. "Let's go!" was all he said before the four of them raced to the arena.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Wow" Mimi exclaimed. "I've never seen Joe look so focused" she laughed as she neared the spot where her four-eyed friend and his Digimon were standing. Tai stifled a giggle. "I know what you mean. He's usually such a scatter brain. "Hiya Joe, Whatcha doing?" Tai slapped his friend hard on the back totally breaking all concentration and announcing his arrival to the whole Digiworld in the process. Mimi rolled her eyes then gave her loud-mouth friend a shot in the gut. "Way to go Tai! We're supposed to be inconspicuous" she whispered. "Well so much for that" Tai shot back, totally unaware of his own ignorance. He turned his attention back to Joe and continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Joe, the discus is a pretty tough event. You think you can handle it?" Tai asked jokingly. "What the heck are you doing Tai?" Mimi looked rather annoyed. "Let's just get that stupid ribbon from his neck and get out of here!" Tai looking slightly off guard for the verbal abuse took a few steps back to avoid getting hurt. "Whoa, Cool your jet Meems! I kinda want to see this!" Tai snicked. He turned his back to her and continued to watch Joe examine the frisbee in extreme focus. "Taichi Kamyia! If your not going to take this seriously, I'm just going to have to do this my self." Mimi turned her attention to the Digimon who were waiting patiently in distance. "If you want something done right, you have to leave it to a woman." She approached Joe and Gomamon in a very ladylike manner then stopped directly in front of them. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" she shouted, tugging violently at the red cloths until they snapped.  
  
"Way to go Mimi!" Tai shouted over his shoulder. "You could've killed them" he said pointing to the ground where Joe was cupping his hands around his throat and coughing violently. Mimi shot him a wicked gaze then ran to help Joe to his feet. "Next time you save me could you please avoid the strangulation part" were the first words out of Joe's mouth after he had heard the story. "Well, at least I tried to rescue you which is the least I can say for Tai" Mimi retorted sticking her tongue out at him as revenge for his earlier comment. "I say we head toward the pool" Tai tried desperately to change the subject. "Sora's a really good swimmer so I bet that's where we'll find her" he said trying to justify his suggestion. "To the pool it is then!" Joe dictated trying to be the leader. Mimi lagged behind with the Digimon. "Knowing Tai it's just an excuse to cool off" she shot another evil glance in his direction still irritated about his previous "attempts" to rescue their friend. "Hey! Shouted an extremely angry Garbagemon. " Now who am I going to compete against?" He sobbed as he watched the children walk away.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Where is he? Do you see him?" Matt asked looking hurriedly for his younger sibling. "There are a lot of people here Matt. Maybe we should split up and keep looking" Kari proposed. "Good idea. But if you find him, make sure that he doesn't get into the water" Matt warned. "Um hmm" Kari nodded before taking Gatomon and searching the right side of the arena. "Let's go Gabumon. If anything happens to Tk I'll . . . " Matt got choked up and was unable to finish his sentence. "Don't worry Matt! We'll find him. Now let's get looking." The lizard said trying to comfort his friend.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Well Gatomon, he's definitely not in the diving competition" Kari concluded taking one last look around. "Maybe he's not but check out whom I just found." Gatomon pointed up toward the high-dive platform. Kari's eyes followed to the roof and she stared in awe at what she saw. "Hey! It's Sora!" Kari announced happily. "Should we go and get her down from there Gatomon?" The feline Digimon considered their options. "I think that we should make Tk is safe first. Sora will be okay for a few minutes" she decided.  
  
  
  
  
As Kari and Gatomon headed toward the other end of the arena, Tai and the others had just entered. "Hey Sis!" Tai waved happily at the sight of his younger sister. "Tai!" Kari ran toward her brother with open arms. Totally relived that she was safe, Tai returned the embrace without question. "We're going to help Matt find Tk" the girl explained. "We've already checked the other side and there was no sign of him." "We did find Sora though"Gatomon pointed over to the high-dive. "Great! We'll go after Sora while you get back with Matt" Tai told Kari and Gatomon. "Okay" Kari agreed. "But we'll meet back here when we're done and we can all go and find Izzy."   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Matt have you found him yet?" asked Kari when she found hi and Gabumon standing beside the pool. "No, not yet. I'm starting to think that we had the wrong idea Kari." "Well, look on the bright side. At least we found Sora at the other end of the pool. Tai and the others are here too so we left them with Sora and came back to find you." Matt had a half smile on his face. He was glad that Sora was going to be freed from the spell but he couldn't help but wish that it could have been Tk. "I guess we should go meet up with the others then" Matt decided still looking disappointed. "Maybe not!" Gabumon spotted Patamon from across the pool. "It's Patamon" Gatomon smiled waving to her friend. "And Tk! On the diving board!" Kari shouted. "Tk! Oh no!" Matt cried helplessly. There was no way that he could make it in time.  
  
"I'll get him!" Gatomon soared into action making a huge leap across the pool only to knock the hat right off the boy's head and watch helplessly as he lost his balance and splashed into the pool. "Tk!" Matt yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'm coming!" Matt prepared to dive into the depths as Gabumon pulled him backwards. "Matt look!" Matt struggled to break free from Gabumon's grip but turned his head just in time to watch Sora do a double summersault with a twist off the platform and swim to Tk's aid. Kari and Matt cheered as Sora lifted the boy from the water and the other Digidestined watched triumphantly from the high-dive platform.   
  
"Way to go Sora!" Tai cheered as he took his girlfriend into his arms and gave her a victory kiss. Matt and Tk were still holding each other close when two Divermon approached the group. "You still owe me a race!" one of the monsters screamed at Tk. "And you took my turn off the jump" the other complained to Sora. "Aw, go jump in a lake!" Gomamon, looking very annoyed, stepped forward and shoved both Divermon back into the water. "You all are going to get it" said one of the two Digimon. "Yeah" the other agreed. "Lord, Olympiomon is gonna hear about this and Olympiamon too!" Tai smiled wickedly at the two soaking wet monsters "Good" he said calmly. "Tell them that the Digidestined say hi!" A sinister smile shone on his face as he and the others exited the arena. "Now all that's left is to find Izzy and then get out here" Mimi said really liking the idea of going home.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, look over there" Biyomon turned to Agumon and pointed ahead of them. "That guy looks familiar" Patamon said joining in the conversation. Before long, the seven Digimon all had there attention on a boy that looked similar to "Izzy?" Tai asked pointing to what he thought was his computer whiz friend. "Hey, it is him!" Sora watched as Izzy made his way over to the rest of the group. "Hi guys! What's going on?" Izzy asked his friends upon reaching their position. "Izzy?" Tai asked just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Of course Tai. Who else would I be?" the little Einstein looked confused. "You weren't affected by Olympiamon's spell?" Kari wondered why winning Izzy back was much easier then everyone else had been. "No. Luckily I managed to activate a Digital Barrier around Tentomon and me so that we wouldn't be caught." "Izzy's a very good actor" Tentomon complimented his friend's talent. We really had that Olympiamon fooled" he laughed.  
  
"Laugh it up all you want Digidestined because the jig is up!" The Digidestined turned to see a row of very angry Digimon behind them. An Elecmon, Kiwimon, Garbagemon, and two Divermon surrounded the Digidestined and left no way to escape. "You may have gotten out of our little competitions" Ranted the Kiwimon. "But even you can't weasel your way out of this challenge" added the Garbagemon. "May we present to you the undisputed, undefeated, gold medal winner . . . Lord Olympiomon" the twin Divermon moved out of the way to make room for their leader. "And it is my pleasure to welcome the queen of the Digi-Games herself . . . Empress Olympiamon. All five Digimon bowed to the Digi-Game idols then moved out of the way to let them advance.  
  
"Digidestined. You managed to pull the wool over our eyes for a short while but now, it's time to play" laughed Olympiomon. "You didn't think we'd let you leave here without competing in any events did you?" Olympiamon asked with a sinister smile plastered on her face. "Hey, what brought on the reunion?" Tai called to the evil Digimon. "Isn't forgiveness a wonderful thing?" laughed the male monster. "Boo hoo! How touching!" Tk stared them down. The evil Digimon stared at each other for a moment. Then, as if they had been talking telepathically, nodded in unison and unleashed their attacks.  
  
"Spirit of Competition!" Olympiamon shouted sending the vines through the air. "Grovel Sling!" A bunch of blue bubbles from Olympiomon's weapon joined the mess of vines on course for the Digidestined. "Digivolve!" all at children shouted in unison as they held out their tags and crests. The familiar florescent light poured onto their Digimon as they Digivolved to Ultimate. "Digimon Digivolve to . . . "  
Metalgreymon  
Weregarurumon  
Garudamon  
Zudomon  
Lilymon  
Megakabutarimon  
Angewomon  
Magnangemon  
  
  
A mess of Digi-Attacks took wing and flew toward the evil Digimon in counter strike. "Get them guys!" the children cheered as they watched their Digimon burst into action. "Flower Canon!" "Celestial Arrow!" Lilymon and Angewomon attack fro the sky while Zudomon used his Vulcan's hammer teamed up with Metalgreymon's Giga Blaster for ground assault. "Those puny little attacks are nothing compared to my Spirit of Competition" Olympiamon mocked her attackers. Once again she realised the green vines after the four Ultimate Digimon. "Lilymon, Angewomon! Look out!" Mimi and Kari warned their Digimon. "Zudomon, Metalgreymon" Joe and Tai did the same. The vines tangled around their Digimon and absorbed all of their energy sending all four back to rookie level.  
  
"Wing Blade!" "Horn Buster!" "Gate of Destiny!" "Garuru Kick!" The next four Digimon advanced on Olympiomon as he unleased more artillery from his Grovel Sling. Before long all eight ultimates were back in rookie form and laying on the ground. "Agumon! Get up Buddy!" "Gabumon! It's time to teach these clowns a lesson!" "Warp Digivolve" Matt and Tai shouted as Agumon and Gabumon transformed into Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. "Now you're in for it" Izzy exclaimed as he watched the two mega Digimon stare down their enemies.  
  
"Terra Force!" "Wolfclaw!" The megas tried their luck against the twin terrors. Olympiamon and Olympiomon looked very amused with their attempts but it didn't even phase them. "What?" Tai was shocked when they resurfaced from the blow unharmed. "No way!" Matt looked just as stunned. The other Digidestined stared in horror as the evil Digimon emerged from the wreckage.  
  
"Hold it guys. Look at this!" Izzy called his friends to gather around his computer screen. "According to this both Digimon will be substantially weakened if we destroy their power source. "That sounds easy enough. Where is it?" Sora asked anxiously. "Give me a second." The Olympian Digimon saw there chance to attack and once again bombarded the kids with artillery. "Izzy hurry up!" Tai encouraged his friend to move faster. "Just give me a little more time" Izzy begged typing frantically on his keyboard. "Right!" Mimi agreed. "Palmon Digivolve one more time. This could be our last chance!" "That's right! You should all go and help" Joe suggested to the rest of the Digimon. The rookies took the advice and tried one last time to defeat their challengers.  
  
"I've got it!" Izzy shouted finally while the others watched as their Digi-Pals were getting beaten into the ground. "Megakabutarimon! Aim for the gold medals around their necks!" "You too, Magnangemon!" Tk shouted the orders to his Digimon. "All of work together!" Tai shouted as a last resort of encouragement.  
"Horn Buster"  
"Gate of Destiny"  
"Terra Force"  
"Wing Blade"  
"Flower Cannon"  
"Vulcan's Hammer"  
"Celestial Arrow"  
"Metal Wolf Claw . . . "  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Look at the pretty colours!" Mimi stared in awe as the coloured fire rose to the sky. I know what you mean" Matt pulled his girlfriend closer and put his arm around her shoulder. "What a beautiful night!" Sora sighed as she watched another burst of light rise and fell to the ground into an eternal slumber. "Yeah" Tai exclaimed before he inched closer and brushed his lips against those of his girlfriend's. "I love fireworks!" Tk announced in excitement! "This is the way the Digi-Games are supposed to be" Patamon explained to the boy. "Tk?" Kari turned to the boy sitting beside her and offered him her hand. Tk gently clasped his hand around hers and they stared into the velvet summer sky.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I left the ending open to your imaginations.  
I'd like to thank the girls of FAN for being so patient while I struggled with the ending. I hope that you all liked it! 


End file.
